Broken Angel
by DayMelh
Summary: Riku Harada is a nurse at a local hospital in Azumano. One day she is put in charge of a comatose patient, but there is something different about him. He harbors a dark secret...will Riku be willing to help him? And at what price? Redone: please R&R!


Here I am, again! I'm now updating Broken Angel and I also have a plot now too! YAY! So…the people are the same…Dark, Riku and Takeshi and more of the DN Angel crew will appear over time…just watch!

So here you go! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel…even though I wish I did…but I don't. Though I do own the story line! So hahaha!

* * *

The rain fell hard, but slowly on the busy sea side city. People were hurrying along, from one place to the next. They weren't paying much attention to the world going on around them; they were caught up in their own little world.

Walking slowly along the mob of people was a small girl with short brown hair, and was wearing a pink and red coat. She stopped a few times for this and that, not really wanting to get to her finally distention just quite yet.

**…**

Near by, an elder man was walking through a park at a slow pace; he looked around and saw somebody limping across the park at a very slow rate.

Slowly he walked a little closer and trying to get a better look at the figure, he then realized it was an injured boy. The kid had bleed all over the place. A long line of blood trailed behind him.

The older man ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. The kid just tried to pull away but collapsed to the ground. The elder gentlemen looked down at him, the kid's eyes were wide open but they were lifeless.

He quickly got to his knees and checked to see if the kid was still breathing. Luckily he was, but it was coming out in short staggered breaths. He needed help and fast. The man stood up and pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

**…**

Riku Harada was your average lady, just heading towards her job, at a really slow pace. She was a nurse at a local hospital near her house, and was out for a quick walk before she had to get to work. Her pink and red rain coat crinkled slightly as she walked.

She stopped a few times along the way. One stop was at a bakery to get a muffin and coffee for breakfast. Another place was the bank, and then she stopped at the library to get a book to read while she was on break.

She was about to eat lunch when her phone started to ring. "Hello?" she asked as she ordered her food.

There was a frantic and familiar voice on the other end, "Riku, its Takeshi. We need you over here now! There was a terrible accident and I need your help!"

Riku's eyes widen, "I'll be there right away." She turned to the lady taking her order. "Never mind I have to go," She quickly said to the lady who was taking her order. She ran out the restaurant and headed towards the hospital as fast as she could.

**…**

**Meanwhile with Takeshi at the hospital  
**

Takeshi looked at the boy who lying on the bed, and with a sad smile he said, "don't worry I got you the best nurse we have coming to help you."

He sat down beside the bed and took his hand into his own; gentle he rubbed his thumb across the smooth surface. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek as he looked at his eyes.

**…**

Riku ran into the hospital and quickly changed her out of her street cloths and into her scrubs. _'Terrible accidents...need my help'_ she shook her head and calmed herself down. She ran towards Takeshi's office, yelling his name. Suddenly he casually walked out of the lunch room, a sandwich half-way to his mouth.

He lowered his meal and smiled, "Hey Riku glad you made it!"

She stopped in front of him and glared. "What the fuck Takeshi!" She screamed, "You call me, telling me something really bad has happened and that you need me a.s.a.p. And here I find you eating a fucking sandwich!" She was livid. Her hands were clenched in fists, ready to use them on him in a second.

Takeshi took a couple steps back, "Riku this is serious," he shaking his hand in front of her.

"Well you're not really acting very serious..." Riku muttered as she put her hands on her hips.

"But Riku you know me," Takeshi said with a coy smile.

"Oh yes Takeshi...I know you very well!" she exclaimed suddenly. Riku raised a fist at him slowly.

"See...well back down to business," he quickly said before she punched him.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Well...we really don't know what happen...Some guy just found him walking...limping actually, then he collapsed," he said as he looked down the hall behind him.

Riku stared at him, then behind him, trying to see what he was looking at. "So...and this involves me how?" she asked him, as he looked back at her.

"It is simple Riku," he said with a smirk, "I want you to watch him."

Riku looked at him in disbelief, "WHAT...ME!" she yelled, and then she fell silent.

Takeshi's smile disappeared and in a quiet voice he whispered, "don't worry...he won't be any trouble for you Riku...this is going to be one easy pay for you."

With that Takeshi handed her the clip broad with the patient's information. Then he walked off towards his office, to finish some paper work he had to do.

**…**

Riku walked down the hall towards her new patient's room, _'I really don't want to do this...what if...' _She stopped and looked at the ceiling, her eyes looking fixed on a black spot. "What if he's insane…or gross…" she mumbled to the air.

Suddenly her stomach grumbled, and Riku, being who she is, turned right around and headed back towards the cafeteria.

"Food first…then the patient."

**…**

Takeshi looked out the window as the rain fell down onto the garden. "I wonder if Riku's met him yet?" he whispered as he thought back to early today.

_**Flashback**_

_The ambulance pulled in by the emergency room, and the two doctors ran forward, the back opened up and pulled the stretcher out of the back._

_Takeshi was along with the other doctors and walked forward. "What happened?" he asked as he looked at the guy on the stretcher._

_One of the EMT's looked at him and in a loud voice, "I really don't know some guy found him and called 911, but it looks like this guy was in that fight at that alley down by the docks earlier today."_

_Takeshi looked at the EMT for awhile then down that the kid and what he saw was not pretty. He was bleeding everywhere; the bedding was covered in the red liquid. The boy's breathing was labored and Takeshi could see something shiny in the kid's gut._

_"GET AN ER ROOM READY NOW!" he yelled at one of the doctors who were with him._

_He helped switch the boy from a stretcher to a gurney then they rolled him towards the emergency room._

Takeshi groan as he remembered. They had been in the ER room for a few hours, trying to keep the boy alive.

"Would it have been better if we would've just let him go?" Takeshi asked himself.

**…**

Riku sat down at a table by a window, over looking the garden. She slowly ate her lunch, which was made up of a sandwich and a small jug of juice.

She looked out the window and stared at the rain as it fell down on the garden. She took a deep breath and let out go in a deep heavily sigh. Then Riku went back to eating.

She mind drifted off, going into deep thought. _'__I wonder what kinda person this guy is...why did Takeshi sign me to him; he knows I'm no good with guys.'_ She took a big bite out of her sandwich.

Her eyes glanced at the medical reports Takeshi gave her. She picked the clipboard and looked over them.

_Name: John Doe_

_Gender: Male_

_ Age: 15-25_

_Height: 6'5"_

_Weight: 180 lb_

_Condition: internal bleeding, possible concussion, deep cuts to the shoulder blades, many bruises and cuts all over the body. Comatose_

"Comatose?" Riku looked up at the ceiling and groaned, "Takeshi…you gave me a comatose patient?" She grimaced, that meant cleaning him up and everything. She sighed looked further down the page.

_Eyes: Deep Violet_

_Hair: Purple, natural not dyed._

She blinked at that one, "How can someone's hair natural be purple?" Riku closed her eyes and tried to conjure a mental image of this guy. She sighed again, nothing.

_'He probably assigned me to some perverted freak!'_ She thought angrily as she remembered her last patient. She cringed as she felt a ghost like hand rubbing her ass.

After about a half an hour Riku stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Once more she headed towards the room. She looked around and spotted the gift shop, a pang of guilty fell over her. He was a John Doe; no one was going to come visit him, which meant no flowers or gifts.

She walked into the shop. The lady behind the desk wave at her, "what are you looking for today Riku?"

"Flowers," she stated, "a John Doe came into today."

"I heard about that one…" her smile faded, "it was a mad scramble to save him I heard."

"I don't know much about him; Takeshi called me and told me to get my butt here." She looked around at the flowers. A vase of violets, lilies, and roses caught her eye. Riku picked them up and paid for them.

"Off I go then!" She waved and walked out, this time making it all the way to the room without stopping.

She knocked once, and waited for an answer, but she didn't get one. Riku mental kicked herself. "He's in a coma dumb shit"

She opened the door and walked in. The sight before her almost caused her to drop the vase. Lying in front of her was an 18 year old teenage. He was black and blue all over, and covered in bandages that were slowly getting soaked with blood. There were tubes all over the place.

Riku walked over to the table and set the vase of flowers down. She slowly pulled a chair up the side of the bed and sat down. Slowly she took his hand, stroke it gently. Tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"Takeshi," she whispered, "you were right, this is an easy one, but then again it isn't..."

She looked up at his face. He was hooked up to a respirator, but what disturbed Riku the most was the bandage wrapped around his eyes. Riku let go of his hand and untied the bandage around his eyes. Slowly she unwrap it.

When she was done she jumped back and almost screamed. His eyes were blank; there was no emotion in them. All they did was look up at the ceiling. She just looked at them. They were the color of amethyst, a deep, beautiful purple. Suddenly she started to cry, she pulled herself and ran into a body. Takeshi had walked into the room.

"It's okay Riku...its okay." Takeshi whispered as he stroked her hair, trying to comfort her in some way.

"Why...why Takeshi..." she cried as she got up and clung onto his shirt.

"I don't know Riku," he stated. He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes, "I need you to figure that out…please."

Riku cringed; she knew what Takeshi was asking of her. She didn't like it one bit either.

* * *

Here is the end of Chapter One! I should hopefully have Chapter Two up shortly…I pray!

**A.B. 3**


End file.
